


Riddikulus

by maybegasoline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rimming, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/pseuds/maybegasoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' newest invention comes to Hogwarts, and fucks things up in the eighth year common room. <i>"'A Bludg-gart?' Harry asks in disbelief. 'That's, like, the worst name ever. How do you even pronounce it?'"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddikulus

When the rumors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' newest invention hit Hogwarts, for some reason Ron is looking very smug. He won't say anything about it, but Parvati tells Harry that according to what Lavender heard from Lee Jordan, it's a new prop for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and George is hoping it'll be used in the classroom for the students to learn from. When Harry first hears this, he goes straight to Ron and wonders what the fuck has happened to George (because since when does he care about the curriculum?) but Ron only smirks and shrugs, and claims that George has been feeling more ambitious since the war ended. Harry shrugs and believes him.

And after a couple of weeks, one of the cabinets in the eighth year common room starts rattling and shaking in a suspicious manner, and the new DADA teacher is called upon since no one dares to open it to see what's inside. Now, Harry isn't one to be judgemental or shallow, but... she's a big lady. So when she opens the cabinet in front of the eighth year students, and a huge slice of chocolate cake with icing and a cherry on the top floats out, Harry smiles knowingly and hears Lavender suppress a giggle. 

The teacher frowns in confusion (and Harry wonders if this is what a Boggart usually looks like for her) and snaps her wand, uttering "Riddikulus," with little enthusiasm, but the Boggart doesn't recoil or dissolve, as it should. Harry watches with wide eyes as giant chunks of the cake disappear, as if they're being eaten, and when the plate is empty, Headmistress McGonagall sighs tiredly and steps in.

The Boggart turns into two trophies. Both with the Gryffindor crest on it. One is the House Cup, and the other is the Quidditch Cup. Harry raises an eyebrow when he sees McGonagall's eyes widen, and she too tries to get rid of the Boggart. 

But this time, the cups shatter and change into a neat stack of books, piled on top of each other, towering higher than any of them, and they all turn to stare at Hermione. Her jaw is dropped open, and when she stutters "Riddikulus," it's hesitant and quiet.

The books all fall down, pages flying everywhere, and the Boggart searches a new target quickly, transforming into a fluffy puppy for Padma Patil, whose face softens and takes a step closer to gather it up into her arms. Now almost everyone around the room have gathered to see what's going on, and they mumble and discuss what could possibly be wrong with this Boggart. Harry grits his teeth and clenches his fists, remembering Lupin and their third year, and he knows he has to leave, because he can't stand watching this. It's all too familiar.

"I don't understand," exclaims McGonagall when Harry walks up the stairs to his dorm. "It's not behaving like it should!" 

Harry sighs, running up the last few stairs and crashing onto his bed, painful memories floating through his head.

~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione and Ron are laughing when they get into the dorm a couple of hours later. Even though Harry had buried his head in his pillow, he could hear them from their first step up the stairs. 

"Shut up," he groans, "I'm trying to sleep."

Since his face is smushed into the pillow, he can't see Hermione roll her eyes, but he knows she's doing it.

"Come on," she says and plops down on Ron's bed, "why did you leave? It was fun."

Harry sighs tiredly and rolls over, meeting her eye. Ron is still chuckling, as he makes his way over to his bed, lying down behind Hermione and pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck. (Harry doesn't say anything, but he feels lonely.)

"I just..." he says instead with a sigh, "I just got reminded of third year. Lupin. He would have gotten rid of it for us. And... he's gone."

He sees Hermione and Ron exchange knowing glances, and he groans and rolls his eyes. He's sick of them coddling him, just because he has feelings. So what if he still has nightmares about the war. So what if he can't look at George without choking on a tear because Fred's gone. So what if he can't set foot in the Astronomy Tower. So fucking what.

"Look," says Ron patiently and raises an eyebrow at Harry, "it's not a real Boggart. Actually, come to think of it, it's _nothing_ like a real Boggart."

"Yeah, right," Harry says sarcastically. "Because what other magical creature hides in closets and turns into your biggest fear when you let it out?"

Now, even the paintings on the walls roll their eyes at him. Harry glares at them all. 

"Harry," Hermione says in her most patient tone, "since when is a stack of books my biggest fear?"

Harry frowns, because she's right. 

"And since when does McGonagall fear Gryffindor winning the House and Quidditch cups?" Ron adds with a raised eyebrow, and Harry shakes his head slowly. 

"I don't get it," he says, and both the others giggle. 

"Okay, you can't tell anyone," Ron grins, "but I was the one who put it in the cabinet."

And what the actual fuck? 

"It's George's new invention," Hermione explains, and summons a box from under Ron's bed. It lands on Harry's stomach, and it's kind of huge and pink, with bright yellow letters. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"A _Bludg-gart_?" he asks in disbelief. "That's, like, the worst name ever. How do you even pronounce it?"

"Just read what it says," Ron says, rolling his eyes. And Harry's eyes widen for every word he reads, because this is ridiculous.

  
**  
_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes presents the Bludg-gart!_   
**   


__

Programmed to show you what tempts you the most,  
the Bludg-gart might leave you dizzy and disoriented for days.  
(Kind of like when a Bludger has just hit you in the head.)  
You can hear, see and smell it, but if you try to touch it, you'll get burned.  
Don't fear, because the Bludg-gart is not here to hurt you,  
and with a simple shout of 'Riddikulus!' it will dissolve.  
But do you have the will to get rid of it?  
Sit back and enjoy the show.

_(Once the Bludg-gart has been perished, it cannot be revived.  
Warnings: This product may be addictive.)_

Harry frowns, cocking an eyebrow at Ron. "What does it mean, 'show you what tempts you the most'? Is this kind of like the Mirror of Erised?" 

"No," says Hermione, shaking her head. "This doesn't show you what you want most of all; it shows you what you could never resist. Like, if someone dangled it in front of you, you would do anything to get it. You know?"

Harry raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Merlin, you're more boring than I thought. Books? Really?"

Hermione blushes, glaring at him angrily, and Ron has to stifle his laughter into her neck. 

"But I don't get it," says Harry. "It says here that it's supposed to be perished with Riddikulus, but even _McGonagall_ couldn't do it!"

Ron grins. "That's the best part," he explains. "Since it's so tempting, it's really hard to will yourself to get rid of it, because all you want is just to stare at it forever. So if you're not confident enough, it won't go away."

Harry shakes his head in disbelief, managing a small laugh, because George has really taken things to another level with this thing.

"Seamus' was the best one," Ron laughs in rememberance after a couple of moments of silence, and Hermione grins and nods. Harry quirks an eyebrow questioningly, and Ron smirks at him. "It was a Dean covered in chocolate," he says, and Harry rolls his eyes tiredly.

"I guess we all know what's going to happen tonight, then," he says somewhat bitterly, and his friends laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, when everyone have gone to sleep (or rather 'gone to sleep', in the case of Ron and Hermione, and Seamus and Dean) Harry sighs to himself, pulling the covers over his head and curling up into a small ball. He would never tell anyone, but he always feels alone at night. Seamus and Dean have been sharing a bed since sixth year, and Hermione always sleeps in this dorm too, and Harry hates that he's the only one in this dorm who always spends his nights alone. (Apart from Neville, but he doesn't really count.)

It's ironic, really; he used to not be able to sleep because Ron would snore too loud. And now, with Hermione thrown into the mix, he can't sleep either, because they have (thankfully) put up a permanent Silencing Charm around their bed so they won't disturb anyone, and while Harry would think it should be easier to sleep when no one is snoring, it's not. Because instead, he feels completely alone in the world, because he can't hear anyone or anything. Seamus and Dean have also put up that charm around their bed, and while Harry is glad he doesn't have to hear them going at it, it would be nice to hear them breathe, at least. To get some indication that people are alive, in this room. Neville is as silent as a mouse at night, rarely even turning over in his bed, and Harry finds the silence unnerving.

Secretly, Harry wonders if the nightmares about the war would go away if he had someone to hold onto, someone who cared. But since that's not likely to happen anytime soon, he spends his nights lying still in his bed, looking up into the velvet ceiling, dreaming of having someone to hold, someone who breaths softly onto his neck and slides a hand in under his shirt in his sleep. Someone who could maybe be everything that Harry is wishing for.

(He told Ron about this once, which was a big mistake, because all he said was that Harry should get a teddybear.) 

~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as everyone have figured out what the creature in the cabinet actually does, the Bludg-gart becomes a huge success. Harry sees his classmates take turns in shoving each other in front of the open cabinet, laughing and/or shrieking in horror as it reveals that someone wants a baby unicorn, someone else is yearning for an icecream sundae, and someone (meaning Michael Corner) wishes for a few naked Veela's beckoning at him to join them. Harry rolls his eyes at them, and knows there is no way in hell that he'll ever set foot in front of that thing. He's had enough of Boggarts in his time, and while Ron steadily points out to him that it's not actually a Boggart, it still is too much like one for Harry's liking.

(And besides, Harry's not even sure he wants to know what the Bludg-gart would turn into for him. He has an idea of what it would be like, but he doesn't want his classmates to see it actually happen.)

While Ron and Hermione both smile sadly at him when he refuses to go up there, others just won't let it go. Dean and Neville pester him about it constantly, with snide remarks and rude suggestions of what Harry might be trying to hide from them. Weirdly enough, a lot of the girls seem keen to get him to face the Bludg-gart as well, but Harry doesn't budge. He takes to avoiding the common room as much as he can, and brings homework with him every time he goes in there, sitting down in a far corner, just watching everyone else play with the Bludg-gart.

(The weird thing is that he's not the only one who avoids confrontation with the Bludg-gart. Not that Harry has been watching him or anything, but he can't help but to notice that Draco seems to keep a low profile as well when it comes to the charmed cabinet, so as to not get noticed. Harry tries not to care, but secretly he wonders what Draco might be hiding.)

The whole thing culminates one day when the Bludg-gart transforms into the Prophet, stating that Zacharias Smith is the new Minister of Magic. Smith of course is unable to take his eyes off of the large paper floating in front of him, nodding slowly to himself with a grin on his face. Harry wants to punch him. Luckily, there aren't that many people in the common room, so Smith doesn't really get a chance to brag about it to anyone. But he still looks around smugly, turning his nose up and smirking, as if he thinks this thing shows the future, and he meets everyone's eye, clearly asking them if they've got a close enough look at what's in front of him. Harry rolls his eyes and shoots a quick glance over to a corner, where Draco sits, catching his eye.

Harry almost has to stop and do a double take as Draco first offers a little smile, before rolling his eyes pointedly in Smith's direction. Harry bites his lip, letting out a soft laugh, and Draco's smile grows wider before he turns back to his homework. Harry smiles to himself, flipping the pages of his History book without really registering anything, feeling a soft tickle in his stomach that has nothing to do with Smith or the Bludg-gart or History of Magic.

To everyone's rescue, Ron comes thundering down the stairs from the dorm, raising an eyebrow coldly at Smith when he sees what the Bludg-gart has formed into. "Don't let it get to your head, Smith," he says loudly, and Harry has to smile as Smith's grin turns into a scowl. "You'll never make Minister, you're too bloody ugly. And too much of a git," he adds like an afterthought, and Harry has to stifle a laugh. It gets better, though, when Ron tackles Smith out of the way and into a wall, standing in front of the Bludg-gart himself. Harry cringes and buries his head in his hands as it turns into Hermione's head, suggestively licking a lollipop, and he doesn't look up again until he has heard Ron say 'Riddikulus' through a laugh.

(Smith mutters angrily to himself, getting to his feet with a rosy red blush on his face, and walks out of the common room without another word. Harry can't help himself but to glance over to Draco again when the door slams closed behind Smith, and Draco smiles at him.)

~ ~ ~ ~

Two days later, McGonagall announces that a special price will be awarded to whoever can perish the Bludg-gart for good, and of course everyone rushes to try and fix it. Harry rolls his eyes at their attempts, and tries to dodge the questions when old members of Dumbledore's Army claim he is the only one who can do it. Harry slams his book closed in irritation and leaves for his dorm without a word.

It doesn't take long, though, before he can't put it off anymore. Hermione and Ron come stumbling up the stairs a couple of hours later, crimson blushes on their cheeks.

"It's your turn, Harry, deal with it," Hermione says sternly and sits down on the foot of his bed. Harry frowns in confusion, shaking his head, but she doesn't even let him begin to protest. "We need to get rid of it, right now. It's causing mayhem."

"Look," says Harry tiredly, "I'd really rather not."

"You don't have a choice," Ron objects, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're the only one who knows how to deal with these things. Remember Dumbledore's Army? This is your field, mate."

"What's the rush?" Harry asks, glaring at them. "Just wait, I'm sure someone else will do it."

"No," Hermione explains, "we've locked it in. No one is allowed to open the cabinet again."

And this doesn't really make any sense, Harry thinks, because then why would they need to get rid of it? He asks them, and they both roll their eyes.

"Because it's making noise, Harry," Hermione says. 

"Well, unlock it, then!" Harry exclaims, shaking his head in disbelief, and their faces flush.

"We can't, mate," says Ron weakly. "Lavender tried and... it was horrible."

"She's in her dorm crying," Hermione cuts in, "and won't let anyone come close. And Smith is already spreading the rumors, it's terrible."

Harry frowns in confusion. "What did it turn into?"

There's a strained silence, and Ron and Hermione look at each other. Finally, Hermione heaves a huge sigh and turns to Harry. 

"You're lucky you weren't there, you know," she begins, and he raises an eyebrow for her to continue. "It turned into the centaur Firenze, er..." She bites her lip, looking at Ron for support, who only suppresses a chuckle and motions at her to go on. "... and he was... he was aroused. _Very_ aroused." 

Harry's jaw drops, because bloody hell, that is gross.

Ron laughs. "And he called for her, too. Told her he was going to 'show her the stars'."

Harry makes a grimace in disgust, shuddering. "Ew," is all he can say. "Ew."

"I know," sighs Hermione, "and it completely ruined her, and I had to force it back into the cabinet but the damage was already done. Now Smith's spreading the rumor over school and everyone down in the common room are laughing and gossiping, and I just feel so bad for Lavender."

"It serves her right," says Ron through a laugh, "if she wants to be boned by a centaur."

"Stop it, Ronald," Hermione scolds him instantly, glaring at him, and Harry sighs. 

"I guess I could give it a shot, then, if it's really that bad," he says quietly, finally giving in, and they both beam at him. "But not until tonight when everyone are asleep, I don't want any witnesses," he hurries to say before they can get too excited, and Hermione shrugs.

"As long as you'll let us be there. I don't think you should try to attack it on your own," she says, and he bites his lip nervously.

"Fine," he sighs and turns over, pulling the covers over his head and dreading the night to come. 

~ ~ ~ ~

If Harry got to choose, he would be facing the Bludg-gart alone. But unfortunately, his friends won't let him. Which is why Harry finds himself in the common room at two in the morning, holding his wand out in a trembling hand, waiting for Hermione to open the cabinet.

"On the count of three," she says nervously, and his heart rate quickens, "one, two, three. Alohomora!"

The door of the cabinet swings open, and silver smoke flows out. Harry bites his lip nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat, as the smoke shifts color and shape and texture until... until a naked Draco Malfoy stands before them. Hermione lets out a soft yelp in surprise, and Ron shudders in disgust, but Harry doesn't notice them. All he has eyes for is Draco. 

Standing with his legs widely parted and his back to Harry, bending forwards slightly at the waist, Draco trembles and shivers, stretching himself open in front of Harry's hungry eyes. He looks back over his shoulder, golden white bangs hanging into his eyes, biting his lip and arching his neck in pleasure.

"Harry," he breaths softly, twisting his fingers inside of himself, "please. I'm ready, Harry, taste me."

Harry takes a step closer, watching Draco's quivering hole with heavy eyes, licking his lips subconciously. He's not surprised at all that the Bludg-gart would show him Draco ready to be fucked, to be eaten out, to be tasted in every possible way. After all, it is what Harry has secretly wanted ever since fifth year.

"Harry," Hermione says tentatively, "use your wand."

But Harry doesn't hear her, he just takes another step closer, biting his lip softly as Draco adds a third finger with a moan, letting his head drop down between his shoulders.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco moans, "I need you, please. I need to feel you."

He lifts his head again, looking back at Harry with begging eyes full of lust and pleasure, and Harry almost forgets that it's an illusion. It feels so real; he can taste Draco's presence in the air, smell his cologne, his sweat. He feels his cock start to harden and his mouth watering at the sight, and wishes he could reach out for Draco, wishes he could do what Draco wants him to.

"Mate," Ron says in a frightened voice, shaking his head, "get rid of it. Now."

Harry sighs sadly, eyes glued to Draco's glistening entrance, just waiting for Harry's tongue to bury itself inside, and he shakes his head. He never would have thought it would be so difficult to tear his eyes away from someone, but this is just torture. He never wants Draco to go away, he wants to stay here forever, just watching Draco touch himself, driving himself crazy. Suddenly getting rid of the Bludg-gart seems like such a ridiculous idea.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione urges him on, and Harry can tell that she's purposely looking anywhere but at Draco. It doesn't bother him. Draco is his to see, and his only. 

"Please, Harry," Draco begs, "I can't take it anymore, eat me out, please..."

Harry curses under his breath and closes his eyes tightly, shivering, and when he looks up again, he meets Draco's eye directly. "R-riddikulus," he says weakly, in a whisper, because he really doesn't want Draco to go, and of course nothing happens.

"Harry..." Hermione says with a light frown as Draco moans out again, "are you sure you did it right?"

Harry shakes his head, not taking his eyes off of Draco, and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Clearly this isn't working," she decides. "Come on, Ron, help me get it back into the cabinet."

And Harry protests but they won't listen, and when Hermione steps in front of him Draco dissolves and morphs into the books again instead, and Harry watches sadly as Hermione and Ron together force it back into the cabinet, locking the door with a few well practiced charms.

Hermione smiles sadly at him, hooping her arm through his. "Come on, Harry," she says softly. "We need to get you back to bed. This clearly wasn't the best idea."

"B-but... Draco," Harry manages to whisper shakily, and she shakes her head. 

"He's not real, love. I know you want him more than anything right now, but he wasn't real."

She walks with him slowly up the stairs, as his trembles slowly subside, Ron following behind with a perplexed expression. 

"Did you know? Malfoy?" he asks Hermione confusedly as they walk into their dorm, and she turns back to him with a tiny smile.

"It has always been kind of obvious, I think," she shrugs, and Ron shakes his head in disbelief.

"It bloody well has _not_."

They manage to manouver Harry into his bed, where he lays as if frozen, staring up into his velvet ceiling with empty eyes. He didn't think it would be quite that hard to leave Draco behind, and now he can't seem to stop thinking about it. He feels Hermione softly kiss his forehead, whispering, "Get some sleep," before closing the curtains around him and crawling into Ron's bed, and he sighs shakily and tries to calm his racing heart down.

~ ~ ~ ~

It's kind of impossible to sleep when the image of a naked and very willing Draco Malfoy haunts your mind, Harry finds. 

It's not like he wishes he had never seen it; he just kind of wishes he had never let it disappear. Because this is so much different from his usual wet dreams. The dreams are always gone when he wakes up, he doesn't remember them clearly, he can't see Draco before his eyes at will.

This isn't like that.

Now, he can still kind of taste Draco's scent in the air. He can still hear the soft moans, still see Draco trembling before him when he shuts his eyes. It's unbearable.

And Harry has never been the most patient of guys. He's not known for taking it easy, thinking before he acts, or being logical. Harry Potter makes rash, impulsive decisions, and then has to live with the consequences. So it really shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, when Harry gets out of bed and tiptoes down the stairs to the deserted common room, biting his lip nervously as he approaches the cabinet again.

It rattles and shakes as he sits down on the floor in front of it, leaning back against a plush chair, twirling his wand between his fingers slowly. With a snap of his wrist and a soft call of "Alohomora," the cabinet is opened and the silver grey smoke flows out again, and Harry shivers in anticipation as Draco appears in front of him once again.

"You came back," Draco moans softly, bending forwards a bit more and pushing his ass out in Harry's direction, still softly fingering himself. "Are you finally going to do it? Please tell me you won't keep me waiting any longer, Harry, I can't take not having you inside me."

Harry smiles to himself, shaking his head at Draco's pleading eyes, and subconciously palms his cock slowly through his pajamas. "I can't touch you, baby," he says through a tiny moan, "but I want to." He licks his lips slowly, watching Draco's hole quiver around his fingers, and hears the blonde gasp quietly.

"That tongue..." Draco moans, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Can't fucking wait to feel that tongue inside me, please, Harry..."

Harry feels a shiver run down his spine to his cock, and he lets out a soft moan, pressing his hand down harder on his cock. "Believe me, Draco," he breathes out, "I wish I could. I really do, baby. You look delicious, you always do."

Draco moans again and wraps his free hand around his cock, and Harry smiles, leaning his head back against the chair and just watches Draco touch himself. And to be honest, there is nothing he would rather be doing right now than this. (Except for the real thing, of course.)

Harry doesn't notice it when he falls asleep a couple of hours later, slumped against the chair and half lying on the floor, a soft smile on his lips. The moment his eyes close, Draco dissolves in smoke and the Bludg-gart retreats back into the cabinet.

~ ~ ~ ~

While Harry is fast asleep on the floor in the common room that morning, a lot of things happen. Firstly, Ron and Hermione wake up early, both worried for Harry. When they check his bed they're frightened when he's not in it, and silently so as not to wake anyone else up, they trek down the stairs to the common room, letting out soft gasps in realization when they get there.

Hermione is the first one to lay eyes on the open cabinet, and of course the smoke immediately turns into her books. She shakes her head sadly, smiling knowingly, and with a whisper of "Riddikulus," the Bludg-gart is forced back into its hiding space. She locks the door and kneels down next to Harry on the floor, watching him sleep peacefully.

"He's smiling," Ron says quietly, in awe, and she nods at him.

"I think he's been out here all night," she sighs, softly stroking Harry's hair out of his eyes. The touch startles him, and his eyes open instantly.

With a frown, he looks at them both, and a soft blush stains his face when he sees the cabinet. "Oh," he says, "right."

They smile apologetically at him, but don't have the time to say anything before a sleepy Neville comes down the stairs, Dean and Seamus following close behind.

"What are you doing up so early?" Neville says through a yawn. "Breakfast is not for another hour."

"We were just..." Hermione begins, but gets interrupted as more people come down the stairs.

"Stop going in the stairs, it's early and you're making noise," Smith complains, coming down with pillow marks all over his face. 

"Shut up, Smith," Ron scowls, rolling his eyes, when the rest of the boys from Smith's dorm come down as well.

"What's going on?" wonders Michael Corner. "Is something up? We better go wake up the girls."

"No!" Hermione protests, but it's to no avail, because Ernie Macmillan has already disappeared to the girls' dorms. And Harry frowns in confusion as the girls come into the room a few moments later, raising their eyebrows at Harry.

"Ernie said you were up to something," Parvati says in a somewhat accusing tone, and there's a hum of agreement from most of the people in the staircase. 

Harry sighs tiredly, dragging a hand through his hair. "I, uh," he says, "was up all night trying to get rid of the Bludg-gart."

Both Hermione and Ron frown in confusion at him, probably wondering why he didn't pick something else to lie about, but the others seem relieved.

"Finally," Dean sighs. "It's gone."

Harry bites his lip, offering an awkward smile, as the cabinet decides to break the tension by rattling and making some noise. All eyes are drawn to it, and Harry takes a deep breath.

"I kind of... couldn't get rid of it," he says with a light blush, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"You couldn't?" Seamus asks with a frown. "But you're the best in the school at Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Harry shrugs sheepishly as Ron pats him on the back in support, and Parvati lets out a soft giggle.

"That means," she says, still giggling, as she looks at Lavender and Padma for support, "that you saw something that you didn't want to let go of."

Harry's blush darkens, and this sets off a wave of murmurs around his classmates, as they ponder _what_ Harry Potter could possibly have seen, that was so dear to him that it rid him of his magical abilities? 

"A little help, Hermione?" he hisses quietly into her ear, and she shakes her head.

"I think," she calls loudly to get their classmates' attention, "that we will need to just leave the Bludg-gart alone. If McGonagall can't do it, the DADA teacher can't do it, and Harry Potter can't do it... well, then I'd say it's pretty much a lost cause. Right?"

Harry sighs in relief when the others shrug, if not a bit reluctantly, and he hopes they really will let this go.

"Come on, Harry, we need to get you dressed," Hermione says softly, taking his arm and pulling him through the mass of people, relentlessly pushing them aside. Harry blushes and tries to keep his head down, tries not to look anyone in the eye, but the last person he walks past at the very top of the stairs is Draco, and he can't help but to look up. Draco offers him a tiny smile, biting his lip, and Harry matches that smile with one of his own, butterflies raging in his stomach as Hermione pulls him away.

~ ~ ~ ~

That night, when Harry sneaks down to the common room and opens the cabinet, Draco smiles gratefully the second he appears out of the smoke.

"Please," is the first thing he says, and Harry shakes his head and sits down on the floor again.

"Tell me," he demands. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Draco shivers and teases his fingers over his puckered entrance before speaking in a hushed whisper, and Harry sits back and enjoys the show.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"He's addicted to that stupid Bludg-gart, Ron," Lavender hears someone sigh as they come into her dorm. "We need to do something about it, he can't keep torturing himself like this," the voice continues, and oh. It's Hermione. Lavender lies as still and quiet as she can underneath the covers in her bed, hoping they won't notice her.

"I know," groans Ron Weasley, "but what can we do? If he wants to stay up all night, that's his problem."

Lavender hears Hermione rummage through her closet (which is weird, because she never comes into this dorm, she always sleeps with Ron in his dorm), and frowns in confusion, because she doesn't know who they're talking about.

"He hasn't slept in two days, Ron, and he's a wreck. We need to talk to him," Hermione says, and Lavender suppresses a giggle as Ron starts spluttering and stammering.

"I am _not_ going to talk to Harry about how badly he wants to stick his tongue in Malfoy's ass, Hermione," he protests, and _jackpot,_ Lavender thinks with a smirk and wide eyes as she hears them argue on their way out of the dorm. Finally someone has seen something worse in the Bludg-gart than what she did.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

It's kind of weird that the news of Lavender's discovery don't hit the ears of either Harry, Ron or Hermione. She spreads the rumor at her first chance, of course, and while her classmates aren't really sure whether to believe her or not, everyone take to great measures to make sure that the trio doesn't find out that they all know about it. They gossip and whisper all day, and when Harry silently tiptoes down the stairs at two in the morning on the third night, he doesn't know that everything is different.

Draco appears when the cabinet swings open, moaning softly as he fingers himself open, as usual, and Harry licks his lips and sits down on his usual spot on the floor, palming his quickly growing erection through his pajamas. 

"Take me," Draco begs, spreading himself open eagerly for Harry, "make me yours, I need you inside me."

And Harry slips his hand into his pants, curling it around his cock with a small moan, raising an eyebrow at Draco. "What do you want?" he asks, and Draco lets his head drop down, biting his lip with a shudder.

"I need you to eat me out, Harry," he breathes out, twisting his fingers hard inside himself and scissoring them, opening himself up for Harry's hungry eyes. "I need your tongue, all over my body, inside, everywhere, and then I need your cock. I need you to fuck me hard and rough and raw, and when you've come, I need you to lick me clean, I need that tongue inside again. I need you to make me come with that tongue, Harry, I need your tongue inside me. Please?"

What Harry doesn't know, as he tugs his cock out of his pants and hears Draco let out a soft moan at the sight of it, ("Harry, that cock, I need it, please, can't get enough of you..."), is that the real Draco is lying awake in his bed, thinking only of Harry and the rumors of what his Bludg-gart looks like. Harry has no idea that while he sits in the common room wanking to the image of Draco, the real Draco tiptoes down the stairs from his dorm, frowning as he thinks he hears his own voice coming from the common room.

"Harry," Draco hears his voice say breathily, "taste me. I know you want to. I'm ready, just eat me out, please... I can't take it anymore."

And Harry doesn't know that Draco stops dead in his tracks, hiding in the shadows in the staircase, peeking out over at the scene in the common room. Harry doesn't know that Draco shivers with a tiny smile when he sees Harry's flushed cheeks, his trembling hands, his hard cock twitching in his grip. Harry doesn't know that Draco licks his lips, unable to believe that _this_ is what Harry wants most of all, and Harry doesn't hear Draco's shaky breathing as he tentatively takes a step closer.

Because all that Harry sees is the Draco standing before him, and all Harry feels is his own hand stroking his cock firmly. All Harry can think of is that gorgeous, glistening hole quivering in front of him, and all Harry wants is to bury himself inside it. So it kind of comes as a surprise for him, when he suddenly feels strong arms encircling his neck, and soft lips trailing kisses over the back of his neck.

"Harry," the real Draco whispers into his ear from behind, and Harry shivers in surprise, "want to taste me?" 

And when Harry turns his head to look at him, dumbstruck, Draco gives a crooked smile and slides his lips over Harry's jaw, slowly over to his lips, kissing him gently. And the Bludg-gart turns into smoke again, since no one is looking at it anymore, but neither of them notice. Harry doesn't care that this Draco - _his_ Draco - is wearing pajama bottoms and has a faded Dark Mark and isn't begging (at least not yet, Harry thinks hopefully), because his Draco is so much better anyway. And when they break apart to rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily with smiles on their faces, Harry licks his lips and imagines that he can taste Draco on them.

Harry watches in awe as Draco looks over at the Bludg-gart, which turns into a naked Harry, smirking at them both with a hand tightly wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking himself slowly. Harry's eyes widen as he hears his doppelganger order Draco firmly, "On your knees and elbows, baby. Spread yourself so I can see you properly. Show me that gorgeous hole." And Harry feels Draco shiver, but then to Harry's surprise he just takes out his wand and waves it lazily at the naked Harry, murmuring "Riddikulus," into Harry's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw as the Bludg-gart explodes into a million tiny shards of golden confetti, sprinkling down on the two of them. Harry frowns in confusion, and kisses Draco quickly.

"How did you do that?" he asks curiously. "How did you make it disappear?"

And Draco only smiles softly at him, tracing a finger down Harry's neck lightly. "It wasn't half as tempting as the real thing," he says with a smile, and Harry has to kiss him so he does. 

"Now," Draco whispers against his lips after a second, "take me up to your dorm so you can eat me out. I can't wait to feel that tongue inside me."

Harry shivers, and later when they're in Harry's dorm and he's licking his own come out of Draco's wet, quivering hole, he makes a mental note to thank George, because the Bludg-gart maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, McGonagall gives Draco a Special Award for Services to the School, which Harry kind of thinks is a little over the top just for getting rid of a kind-of-Boggart, but it doesn't matter, because that night Draco tells him that the only prize he wanted was Harry. And that is kind of perfect, because all Harry wants is Draco, and as they curl up together under the covers, stealing tiny kisses and soft touches, Harry thinks he probably won't have trouble sleeping anymore. Because now he has Draco to hold onto. 

**The End.**


End file.
